unforeseen_consequencesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cironea
The Cironean Commonwealth is the unified result of long wars between the serpentine Cironeans on the main continent of their homeworld of Belua. Along with the Leparticans, they form half of the Beluan Empire and its functions, despite having a smaller population than the Leparticans. They handle political and military affairs for both groups most of the time. History Early History The start saw ancient animals, the precursors of the Cironeans, evolve into sentience and eventually becoming one of the two dominant species on the planet, the other being the Leparticans (owned by keiko). Then tribes came, then kingdoms. But with that comes warfare, so of course there was warfare. The one nation to unite all the Cironeans under one banner was the Queendom of Meswyn after it destroyed the State of Nyedem, placing the foundation and groundwork for what was to come. The nation lasted a long time, then eventually had to turn into a Republic known as the Cironean Federation. 2nd Era's Last War and End This was short lived however, as ideological differences only rose and rose, forming the two sides of the Left and the Right. This reached its catastrophic peak in the Cironean year of 4203 YI, after two sides of Left- and Right-wing activists opened fire on each other with smuggled weapons in the Federation capital city of Karvárda, commonly known as the Karvárda Tragedy. This shootout started the First Cironean Civil War, also known as the Left-Right War. After this was over, the Right won, but with the horrifying number of 2.7 billion people dead and so many more wounded. Bloodshed and death all across the continent and destroyed homes and lives drove religion down to being almost unheard of. It was decided among the victors that only under a strong and reliable ruler with a merit based society and parliament could stability be reached. Thus, the Kavalod Dynasty came to power in the newly established Cironean Commonwealth, an Imperial semi-parliamentary monarchy in a merit-based system, where almost all people have a chance at success. Strife of the 3rd Era The 3rd Era was marred with problems. In 0255, the Dark Cironeans rebelled in an attempt to spread their religion, which backfired and resulted in them being outcasted into space and creating The Shunned. This caused massive upheaval as religion was further seen as unneeded, and Agnostic beliefs becoming a basis. It also lead to massive amounts of hatred toward Chaos. In the 3rd Era year of 2050, Emperor Taven Kavalod IV died without an heir, starting a succession crisis. Various royal families fought for control of the Throne of Cironea, with the main four being the Polad family, the Magrovi family, the Avalok family, and the Czongor family, which would eventually win the war of succession to form the Czongor Dynasty. The Interplanetary War, a secession crisis, followed almost immediately after the War of the Shrow, having started in 3rd Era year of 2062, five years after the end of the succession crisis. Planets in Cironean space that were rooting for a different family to win the throne rebelled, forming various other space-faring nations. The problem was that the rebels hated each other, which allowed the Cironean Government to take over the secessionist land. 4th Era The 4th Era came after the Evacuation to universe CB-4424-AD to avoid the Evolved. By then, Cironea was engaged in a war with the Combine-NEXUS alliance, which threatened the fate of the universe. Though due to the nature of NEXUS seen so far, it is clear that this alliance was already broken. Something unknown is also being a painful thorn in NEXUS' backside currently. Furthermore, the Combine were seen as surprisingly weaker than expected besides manpower by most of Cironea. War Returns After a short reset and a sudden event from the Nebula next door, Belua, as well as various other Commonwealth territories, suffered a huge power outage. The issues caused by this led to riots on the rim, specifically from Solkora. Due to the radical difference between Cironea at large and Solkora, with Solkora being Ibadi Muslim due to neighboring Qvircilligha, Solkora officially declared independence from Cironea, starting the Fifth Civil War. Military Read up on the military here. Economy The Cironean Economy consists mainly of Scientific Research, Defense, a hint of Agriculture, and Civil Law. The Cironean GDP is a staggering 482 x 1024 Credits (482 Septillion Credits), mainly due to their secret weapon. Demographics The Commonwealth is mostly homogeneous, but some races have been welcomed in. Most of Cironea (84%) is Cironean, with 7% being Leparticans, 6% being Humans (primarily Hungarians, Finns, Czechs, Georgians, and Poles), and 3% being Nevadians. There is a secret Harmanian population.Category:Empires Category:Cironean States